Night Of The Living Lovers
by Gina knows where you live
Summary: A young Alfred and Hunk go to a Halloween party thrown by Alexia. Needless to say, naughty bi-loving ensues >:)


* * *

  
First off, I'd like to give non-stop crazy ninja love to everyone reviewing:  
Razz  
Belldandy-sama  
I dunno  
vlad the impaler  
Nevrutheil   
And yes, even the person that didn't leave a name.  
  
This I wrote last halloween-ish.  
It is but a part of stories that Razz and I were working on.  
(I think it was like ch.3 or something...)  
I personally feel this is one of my better writings.  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Night Of The Living Lovers  
  
  
It was a crisp autumn morning when a 16 year old Alfred Ashford awoke.  
He let a soft yawn escape as he rubbed the crust from his eyes and slowly, he sat up,   
throwing his arms back while puffing out his chest as he stretched.  
A moment later, he was on his feet with intent on combing his bed-messed blond hair.  
His gaze fell upon the vanity. "What's this?" An envelope had caught his eye.   
Picking it up, he read it out loud:  
"To my dear brother, Alfred Ashford"   
A small grin washed upon his pale face as he tore it open.  
  
"Dear brother,  
As you already know, today is Halloween.  
What you do not know, however, is that I'm taking tonight off from my research in the Antarctic to host a costume party on the main land. For many reasons, the exact location is being kept secret, but do not fret brother, James Cooper shall come by at 6:00pm sharp to pick you up. As I said, this will be a costume party, so I expect you to be in one.  
One word of advice:   
Do NOT wear anything that will embarrass either of us, as there will be many important people attending.   
That is all for now, I shall see you later at the party.  
Your sister, Alexia Ashford."  
  
Alfred let out a small burst of giddiness as he clutched the letter to his bosom.  
It had been three very long weeks since he last saw or heard from his twin sister.  
There were many a time he silently wished that she weren't so damned smart, for with each passing day, he learned to hate the viruses and research that stole her away him "To forever be in her presence"   
was all he ever longed for, for when he was with her, nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
At the dining table he read the letter over, and over again- his mind taking in and eating each word like a delicious dish.  
"Sir Alfred, I see you found the letter?" said Harman, the family butler as he poured milk into an empty glass.  
"Wha-?" Alfred jerked his head up.   
"Yeah. Hey! What the bloody hell is this mess?" he said as he pointed to the glass of white liquid.   
"Milk Sir. I thought you might need it, seeing as you're so thin and all."  
Alfred's face twisted with disgust as he shot Harman a look-   
a look that Harman knew not to second guess or mess around with.   
"Er-right Sir. A glass of wine coming right up."  
Alfred grunted and went back to the letter, occasionally impaling hash browns with his fork and shoving them into his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Afternoon came.  
The excitement within Alfred's being stirred as each second passed away, giving birth to yet another.  
(He had the place to himself, for he had sent the butler Harman out to get a "smart" costume.)  
In his room he toyed with many ideas of how to pass the time in his mind, until one most wicked forced him to smile.   
"It's been ages since I've last been hunting. Yes, can't allow myself to become rusty can I?" he questioned the still air.   
With that settled, he fetched his beloved- only second to Alexia of course sniper rifle from under his elegant four poster bed   
and set off for the Training Facility grounds.  
  
The chilly late October air rustled through his hair as he stepped outside.  
His lungs expanded in his chest as he deeply inhaled.  
Just then, two soldiers deep in conversation with each other walked right past, and became startled at the sight of the young heir lovingly cradling his rifle. "Sir!" They both yelled and saluted as their boots clacked together.  
"Yes...." Alfred drawled. "Tell me, are the prisoners still working on that 'project'?"  
The taller of the two answered. "I believe so- at least they better be!"  
he quickly injected "they're supposed to work on it until 4pm."  
"Perfect." Alfred smiled "Thank you" he said as to dismiss them, and, with a look of great relief they both hurried off.  
  
"What do you think _that_ was all about?" whispered the shorter solider when they were out of earshot.  
"Damned if I know" shrugged the taller. "Did you see that gleam in his eye?"  
"Yeah, and the way he was coddling that rifle. What a weir-" the shorter solider didn't finish.   
Instead he dropped like a ton of lead. "What the 7 hells?!"   
The taller solider spun around wearing a Halloween mask of confusion.   
A bright red beam flashed into his eyes, causing him to cover them with his arms.  
A shrill laugh filled his ears as something hot burrowed through said arms, and into his brain.  
  
Alfred continued to laugh as he lowered his smoking weapon.  
. A sudden feeling in his gut told him to return to the Palace.  
"Damnit!" he muttered under his breath as he went back from which he came.  
  
***  
  
Sure enough when he entered the Palace reception area, there was Harman setting a package down so he could shed his coat.  
"About bloody time!" bellowed Alfred's voice from behind.  
"Sir! I'm glad you're here" answered Harman, ignoring the rifle Alfred clutched.  
He hung his coat on the coat rack, and picked the package up, holding it out towards the miffed master.  
"Do you realize what time it is?" Alfred spat as he grabbed and eyed it.  
"Yes Sir, 4:45pm. You have exactly 1 hour, and 15 minutes before young Mr.Cooper comes for you."  
  
Alfred didn't respond, instead he opened the package and removed a black with gray pin-striped suit with gray hat.   
"What the hell is this supposed to be, you damned git?" he growled while looking it over with ridicule.   
"Why, your Halloween costume of course Sir!" beamed Harman. "What?" Alfred blankly glared at him.   
"Your costume young Sir." repeated the butler "you're going as an American Mafia gangster."  
"I see.." Alfred raised an eyebrow.   
"I suppose I should try it on then" he mumbled as he climbed the stairs towards his private office.  
  
Alfred didn't think of much as he stripped down to his shorts and socks.  
His finger mindlessly followed the small trail of blond hair starting at his navel, and ending in his private region.   
Quickly pulling his hand away and shaking his head, he reached for the gray striped pants.  
Next came the white shirt, then the black suspenders over his round shoulders, then the matching striped jacket,   
then, to finish it off, he placed the charcoal gray hat atop his head.   
  
"Everything seems to fit all right" Alfred muttered to himself as he sat down on the leather chair behind his desk.   
The box of Cuban's resting on top gave him an idea.   
Picking the first one his hand grazed, he put it between his soft lips and shut his eyes.  
  
***  
  
_ "Alexia! Why?! Why must you abandon me?"  
Alfred was weak and sick looking there on the floor,   
clutching tightly onto the hem of his sister's dress making his fists go white__.   
__"Research brother! How else am I supposed to revive our name?  
Surly not by staying here and attending to your needs."   
Alexia looked upon her twin sibling with pity.__  
"Take me with you then!" tears streaming from his eyes as he pleaded.__   
"No!"   
Alfred whimpered and threw his arms around her ankles.__  
"Brother, you'll just get in the way, hindering my progress. Besides, you're more useful here."  
_  
A knock at the door caused him to jump.  
"Harman?" Alfred barked through the side of his mouth as he opened his eyes and stared at the door.  
"Yes, Sir." answered the muffled voice from the other side. "Enter."  
  
The door opened as Alfred stood up and posed.  
"Well, what do you think?" he mused while holding out his long arms.  
"Nice." answered a haunting voice.   
Alfred quickly dropped his arms and blushed as James "Hunk" Cooper dressed as the Grim Reaper was the first to enter.   
"Simply marvelous Sir!" added Harman as he too, stepped through the doorway.  
Alfred's eyes were ablaze with fire as he clenched his jaw.   
"Let's leave" he demanded, briskly walking between them and out the door.  
"See you later Scott." James said while shrugging.  
"Have fun!" he shouted at the two young men as they left.  
  
"How are we getting there?"   
Alfred words were soft as they left his lips, as he had calmed down some after they left the building.   
"Follow me, there's a 'copter waiting by the main gate." pointed James with one skeletal finger as he took the lead.   
"You know Alfred, I really meant it back there."   
"Meant what?"  
"That you look really nice in that suit. Very mature, if you will."  
Again Alfred felt his face burn as he looked at the ground.   
James sensed that Alfred was still uncomfortable about the last time.   
"Just forget I said anything, okay? Anyways, here we are." he pointed at a small black helicopter.  
  
***  
  
The trip was quite 'cept for the loud noise of the blades whipping and slicing through the air.  
The 'copter finally landed in the middle of a farm field.   
After they got out, James led Alfred past a barn, to a large old house.  
  
"Is this dive it?" Alfred broke the silence with a tone of disdain as he eyed the place up.   
"Beauty, isn't it?"   
"No." Obviously Alfred didn't see the humor.   
"Why on earth did my dearest Alexia choose this decreped squatter's hovel?"   
James shrugged. "Atmosphere? I mean, it is Halloween after all. Spooks, vampires, goblins, haunted old houses, that sort."  
  
The inside wasn't much better. It looked like it was on the verge of turning to dust and blowing away with the faintest breeze.   
Already there were many people inside, loudly chatting away, smoking, eating and drinking.   
Quite a few were dressed as royalty.   
"That's real original." James chuckled has he elbowed Alfred in the side.   
"I care not 'cept to reunite with my sister. These people are nothing more than feeder fish to me"   
"Always thinking on the bright side, huh?" joked James again.   
Alfred was going to respond with "Blow me" but instantly thought against it and bit into the cigar instead.  
  
"Oh Lord, here we go" murmured James as an older man dressed as Cupid made his way towards them.  
"Ahh, Sir Calaway, soo glad to see you made it!" lied James through a forced smile.  
"Yes, yes. It's good to see you again Mr. Cooper. Oh!" the older gents faced lit up   
"This must be young Mr. Ashford! Simply a pleasure!" he extended his hand and Alfred was forced to shake it.  
"Not much of a talker, eh? Well, I'll see you boys around- gotta get to the buffet before Alan eats it all. Bwah-ha-ha-ha!"   
His laughter was loud and annoying as he walked away.  
  
"_Who_, or dare I say _what_ was that scantly clad mass?"  
"Rupert Calaway. He owns a lot of stock in Umbrella. I heard from some of the guys that he 'likes' the young girls."   
Alfred looked at James with wide eyes, instantly knowing what he meant.  
"If he dare and try to lay one finger on Alexia I'll-"  
"Relax. She's too old for him."   
  
***  
  
An hour had passed.  
Alfred had quickly grown tired of shaking countless hands, not to mention the passes from some of the women-   
some even trying to hook him up with their daughters. James on the other hand, enjoyed the ladies attention.   
He was proud of the numbers he got from them- "free time fun" as he put it.  
  
They finally found refuge in an empty corner where James left Alfred for a minute to grab a couple drinks.   
Alfred leaned with his back to the wall waiting.   
His body began to shudder for no apparent reason, raising his glance over the self absorbed crowd,   
he met with a pair of eyes that belonged to a middle aged man some distance away.   
Instantly he knew that man was the cause, for the man's eyes were cold and dead, and only one emotion dwelt within; hunger.   
Not for food, but for twisted carnal pleasures of the flesh.  
"Here ya go" James had returned. The man looked away, as did Alfred with a wave of relief.  
  
Seven drinks later, and James was on his way to find the bathroom, much to Alfred's protest.  
Only on his second drink, Alfred scanned the crowd, hoping not to see that man with the dead eyes.  
_"_Shit!_"_ he had spotted him, not too far away talking to some ancient woman. The man glanced back at him, giving a little wink.   
_No, no damnit!_ It appeared that the man was breaking off the conversation and was about to approach Alfred.  
  
Alfred knew that he had to escape, he couldn't explain it but he knew that if the "dead eyes" man got to him,   
it would be all over.   
_The stairs!_   
He could see a set of stairs to his left, all he had to do was duck into a small group of people gathered 'bout, and make a dash.   
5-6 stairs he leapt up, almost knocking over 4 guys on their way down.  
His heart raced as he set foot on the top.  
_Left or right? Left or right??_  
His body spun left and he was off past 1-2 closed doors throwing himself into the 3rd open room.  
A quick glance 'round told him it was empty.   
He shut the door and put his weight against it, letting his sweating body slide to the floor.   
His breathing heavy as he strained to listen for the slightest noise on the other side.  
  
There it was- the muffled sound of foot steps coming his way.  
He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and held it, his heart sounding like a jack hammer in his ears.  
_Surly he'll be able to hear it.._  
*jiggle-jiggle* the sound of the door knob turning to and 'fro.  
Alfred bit his lower lip and silently exhaled as the turning stopped and the foot steps started up again, fading away down the hall.  
  
"Brother."  
Alfred let out an audible gasp as dim lights eradicated the darkness.  
"A-Alexia.......?" Alfred blinked the sweat from his eyes "Alexia! Please help me!"   
A flood of emotion filled him as he stared at his twin sister whom was wearing a black silk  
Chinese dress adorned with a silver dragon wrapping around.  
She extended her slender hand to him.  
"Come here so I can see your costume better brother."   
"No! I can't move 'else the "dead eyes" man will come in!"   
  
Alexia slightly cocked her head to one side. "Dead...eyes...man?"   
Alfred nodded quickly "Yes! I saw him down stairs and he followed me up here! Those eyes!   
I can't stand to look into them! If he catches me he'll violate my body." Alexia gave him a smile of pity.   
"Oh brother, you're soo helpless, why, what would you do without me?" Alfred looked to the dusty floor.   
"I _can_ take care of myself-" "When you're armed that is."   
Alexia butted in and sighed making Alfred's mouth curl down as he was about to snap back in anger.   
"You're so cute when you're frustrated and weak, I'll take care of it before the night's over."   
She smiled, making it hard for Alfred to maintain his anger.   
  
Alfred stood up and flung himself at Alexia, wrapping his trembling arms around her.  
Alexia removed his hat and softly ran her fingers through his damp blond hair.  
"Don't ever leave me again." Alfred whispered into her ear, letting his nose caress her lobe gently.  
_Mmmm, she smells of cinnamon.._  
A lump formed in his throat, it was all he could do to keep himself from pouncing her to the floor.  
  
*Boom* went the door as it flung open, sending an hysteric Alfred into his sister's arms almost making her tumble over.   
Alfred shrieked louder as a stumbling mass entered. "Soooo.....here yew too arrr...."   
It was a very drunk James, much to Alfred's relief, but he still clung tightly to Alexia even as she dropped him to the floor.   
"Uh-ohhh, luks like I dropped in on somthin, hee hee hee!" he gave the both of them two obvious winks.   
"Actually," spoke Alexia "You're just in time you studly beefcake. Shut the door and come in."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" James tried to salute but karate chopped his nose instead.   
He wildly grasped for the door and slammed it, hunched his shoulders over and "Shhhh!"-ed it,  
spinning around he tried to take a step but tripped over his own feet,  
sending him flying and landing on top of Alfred- face to face.   
"Ohhh..this brings back memories hee hee hee, dozenit hansome?" he tried to kiss Alfred, but Alfred quickly moved his head out of the way, so, instead James grabbed Alfred's package-perhaps a tad harder than he thought because Alfred howled in pain and rolled James off of him, than rolled to his side holding himself and whimpering.  
  
Alexia let out a soft giggle as she stepped over the now passed out James (it was a miracle that he even made it to the room),   
to bend down over her shivering brother. "It's not funny!"   
he gasped in a high voice "Would you like it if I twisted your nipples with all of my might?!"   
She caressed his redden cheek.   
"I can make it better brother" before he could answer she rolled him on his back,   
pried his hands away and began to gently massage.   
  
Alfred's toes twitched at first from the pain, but the pain slowly turned to extreme pleasure.   
He allowed his eyes to shut as he felt the blood rushing, making him erect.   
Many images filled his mind as he felt his sister's long hand undoing his fly while the other beautiful one ventured inside,   
past his boxers to fondle his tender penis. Alexia stopped dead in her tracks so that she could unbutton Alfred's coat and shirt.  
He winced slightly as he forced himself to sit, so that she could remove them.   
The sight of the suspenders against his bare chest aroused her, so she left them, allowing Alfred to lay back down.  
  
Alfred clenched his jaw as Alexia ran her index fingers over his small brown nipples.  
Another pass over and they too, were erect. Hooking her index fingers under the suspenders, she pulled up,   
then let them snap back causing Alfred's eyes and mouth to widen in horror and his back to arch up.  
She giggled again and forced her mouth to his, darting her tongue down his throat.   
His fingers raked wildly on the floor leaving trails in the dust.   
She pushed her chest close to his as her tongue tickled the roof of his mouth.  
  
Without warning, she stopped and got up, straightening her dress.  
Alfred looked at her in bewilderment as he swallowed their spit. "Sorry brother," she looked at him and smiled   
"I have a speech I must give to everyone downstairs. I promise I'll be back to finish up after I'm done.   
I will also take care of that "dead eyes man" for you.   
In the mean time, there's always James over there to have fun with even though I doubt he'll wake for awhile."   
With that, she blew a kiss to her sibling and left.  
  
Alfred just lay there, letting the recent events replay in his head.   
If he weren't half naked and erect, he'd think the whole thing a crazy dream.   
Mindlessly he rubbed his stinging nipples with one hand, and took hold of his shaft with the  
other while trying to control his breathing as he began to pump away, feeling the bulging veins pulsate under his grasp.   
  
He felt that he was about to come so for revenge, he crawled to James and ejaculated all over his face.   
Alfred's thighs were trembling as he forced the last sticky white bit out.   
The only thing James did was twitch his mouth and flutter his eyes 'neath their closed lids as they were being coated.   
Sated, Alfred put himself away and grinned. Squeeze my crank that hard will you?   
  
After what seemed like forever, James finally woke. He was a little disoriented at first, but quickly regained his poseur.   
"What the hell's on my face?" James shot a blurry look at Alfred who slyly smirked as he sat with his back against the wall.  
"You wanker!!! Did you- is this what I think it is?!" James pulled off his skeleton gloves,  
and tore off his black cloak exposing his almost naked body. "You're gonna get it now!" he growled playfully.  
"You started it by putting the vice grip on my crank." said Alfred as he leaped to his feet and stuck up his middle finger.  
  
James grabbed him by the shoulders pinning him to the wall, gently he let his knee grind against Alfred's groin.   
Alfred tried to push him off, but James only dug his knee in a little harder.   
Alfred's stomach muscles tightened as he began to sweat and fidget.   
"You look so delicious in those suspenders.."   
James whispered as he narrowed his eyes and licked the corners of his mouth with the tip of his tongue.  
Alfred swallowed hard, for he felt himself become erect again.   
Purring, James leaned closer to Alfred so that he could nibble his narrow chin.  
  
"What a bunch of stuffy old bores they were."   
Both James and Alfred froze and turned their heads towards the door as Alexia continued.   
"I felt that I was wasting my time, trying to explain my progress.   
They all just stared, like deer into car headlights just before getting hit.   
Oh, and brother?" she went on while taking off her beautiful dress "I took care of your little stalker.   
Turns out it was the Vickor. He _said_ that he just wanted to see if you were interested in becoming a part of the boys choir.   
Anyways, I placed a call, and he'll be 'delt' with when he returns to his church. Well...room for one more, boys?"  
  
"Alexia!" finally squeaked Alfred, feeling very awkward as his gaze stood fixed on his almost nude twin.  
"And how!" James replied grinning as he dropped his knee and spun Alfred so that his back was to his own chest.   
He then undid the front of Alfred's suspenders and tightly bound his slender arms behind his back.  
  
Alfred choked hard as Alexia motioned for him to come close.  
His long form stepped lumberingly towards her as James crossed his arms to his chest and watched.  
"Ahhh, dear brother- always one to receive the abuse." Sighed Alexia lightly. "Always the weak one,"   
she grabbed his chin and squeezed "always the _bitch_..." Alfred tightened his jaw muscles as she let go.   
"but, I wouldn't have you any other way. It is these things that I love and admire in you."   
Alfred leaned his head forward in an attempt to connect his lips with hers-   
instead, she tittered and pushed him ass first onto the floor.   
  
Like a starving wolf, Alexia leapt on top of his chest, her ever long hair spilling forth like a blond blanket.   
Their faces a mere few inches apart and Alfred swore to himself that he could taste his sister's warm breath.   
_And a hand, ruff and rugged creeping down his pants._  
Alfred now felt more pressure upon him, this time on his thighs and legs. _James._   
Alfred felt cold air hit his now exposed erection- the air, now replaced by hot wetness, sucking,   
causing moans to escape from his lips, causing Alexia to undo her lacy bra- freeing her near perfect breasts.  
  
Alexia allowed one of her hardened nipples to sway just out of reach from her brother's starved mouth.   
_Almost, almost got it...yes!_ He was able to lash it with his tongue.   
She lowered herself a little more, allowing her dear brother to suckle.   
And that he did, even though a weird taste filled his mouth.  
A strange sensation over came him as his mind became fogged.   
Everything went out of focus as his breaths grew quicker and shorter.   
He felt that he was about to come......  
  
***  
  
"I think he's waking." Alfred's eyes slowly opened, his vision blurred,   
he could only make out Alexia's face looking down upon his own with a soft smile.   
"Alexia! Wh-where am I? I feel dirty and my ass hurts, what happened?"   
"You passed out like a pussy after you shot your wad." It was James who answered.  
"My wa-" Alfred rose his arms to his face.   
Sure enough, there were imprints and markings around his wrists- the tell-tale signs of bondage.   
"Shit. You fucked me up the ass, didn't you?"   
"Uh-huh!" James laughed as his face became visible as well.   
Alfred's pupils darted around his surroundings.   
They were back in his own room- he now wearing a robe on his bed, and his sister and friend in pulled up chairs.   
  
Alfred tried to sit up, but felt too feeble, instead dropping back into the soft mattress.  
"I wouldn't it I were you. That was a pretty potent drug you digested." offered James.  
"Drug?? What the hell?! You _drugged_ me?!" Alfred tried to yell some more, but only spat out silent stutters.   
He shut his eyes again, hoping to gain back his senses.   
"It was I who did it brother." Alexia's voice was soft and soothing.   
"It was an aphrodisiac that I was working on. Unfortunately it didn't have quite the effect that I was hoping for.   
Instead of giving you an enhanced sex drive, it knocked you out for a day and a half.  
On the up side, it _did_ maintained your erection after you were spent.   
It was James' idea to sandwich you in between us as you slept."   
"Yeah, but it really wasn't too much fun, you being still and passed out and all." James said as he stood up.   
"I'm going to bring up some food, okay?"   
"Good idea. He's probably starved. In fact, I should come with, so he can have some time to himself."   
Alexia got up herself, and they both left the room.   
_Fuckin-a. The least they could've done, was warn me_.   
Thought Alfred as he pulled the ultra soft down feather pillow over his head.   
  
---El Finito--- 


End file.
